


When a Devil Finds Desire

by Bearfacewean



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Kinky devil, Masterbation, Other, Sex Toys, cheeky demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfacewean/pseuds/Bearfacewean
Summary: I wrote this a hundred years ago hee hee!





	When a Devil Finds Desire

Another load was getting pushed into the washing machine.  He had watched while she went through her entire washing bag, finding her favourite everyday clothes and underwear, pairing up her socks.  She even found the sock she had been trying to find for a long while now. 

“There you are!” she had exclaimed with a surprising enthusiasm as she pulled the rolled up, sparkly black and silver knee high from its tangled dwelling. 

But wait!  A lost sock and one not of his hidings?  An _actual_ truly lost sock and not one only hidden somewhere within the intra-dimensions of the universe?  It can’t be!  But it was!  She had genuinely lost this one and the joy of having it returned to her actually nipped at his fingertips a bit.  Well, he thought with a scowl and a sneer; this little piggy is coming to my market.  He let out a cackle that the old witch that lived under the back garden shed would have been proud of and followed her into the kitchen.  He stood with his hands on his hips; only ankle high and invisible, watching with bated breath for her to take her eyes off the prize.

She didn’t even separate the clothes, just picked everything up all at once in a mighty sweep and then stuffed them inside the washing machine, shoving the sleeve of her new black jumper inside like it was a prisoner trying to flee its cell.  Moments later, the washing machine whizzed into action…but with one less item than intended.

            In the other place, the dimension four seconds and about 5 inches away from our own, he tottered about in his own little house – which looked very much like _her_ house only darker, more cramped with tufts of grass and weeds poking through the carpet.  In the corner, next to the oversized bed, in which a tall lamp post grew out of the middle, sat a chest and in that chest were treasures indeed.  Inside were approximately sixty two socks, eighteen pairs of glasses, eleven single gloves; all from different pairs, four umbrellas, twelve scarves, innumerable bits of stationary, mostly sharpeners and twenty one pairs of “from a set” underpants.   He had a whole other chest downstairs with hair bobbles, brushes and clasps, tools and fittings; especially little bolts from flat packed furniture and two hundred and eleven keys of a fantastic variation of sizes and uses.  His collection was excellent, many would say.  Not the best however, another had more socks and had actually managed to _hide_ a nest of tables and a foldaway footstool. 

He opened his chest, smiling at the ever reducing level of space and with due consideration and care, placed the sparkly black and silver stripy knee high sock inside.  A washing cycle took fifty four minutes by her clock.  He would time it and come along to watch the show, see the spectacle and arrangements of her expressions as she finds the one lonely sock, doomed forever to be without a partner and he knew also that she would never throw this sock out.  She would keep it in her drawer all folded and neat and then she would think about its partner’s whereabouts and it will sit in the back of her mind for a long, long time, _where is that damn sock_?

            And it happened just like that too.

            She had had a stressful day, he could tell.  He had spent the day in and out, moving the odd ornament, rearranging her earrings by putting one stud in the dangly box and one dangly in the bracelet box.  He also remembered to turn the toilet roll so that it pulled annoyingly from underneath and not from over the top. 

She had let out a deep sigh when she closed the door behind her, dropping lots of bags of shopping, probably some more socks and other underwear assortments, at her feet.  She was certainly happy to be home.  No doubt tonight would be a long bubble bath while waiting on Chinese food to arrive, a sit about in pyjamas and maybe a good old rant down the phone to Carol while drinking a glass of red in her “ _You’re 21_!” wine glass.  When Harry Met Sally might go on if it was a really bad day and as well as her long bath, her foot bath machine will also get taken out, although he had moved it to the cupboard of the downstairs toilet so she might eventually give up looking for that.

            Sure enough, Thai sweet chilli chicken with fried rice and Thai crackers were ordered over the phone while she ran her bath, only thing, no bubbles because he had emptied the last of the gloopy pink liquid down the sink leaving a meagre dribble at the bottom of the ornamental shaped bottle.  Sitting over the radiator were her flannelette blue and white pyjamas complete with smiling cartoon cow. 

Forty minutes later she was sitting on the couch watching some movie where two people were having a rather heated exchange with lots of pushing and pulling and grunting and shouting and she was having a good old rant down the phone to Pamela (she was phoning to moan about Carol) while shovelling the sweet smelling food into her mouth.  Each gulp-full was washed down by some red wine in a plain wine glass, the glass she got for her 21st birthday was missing, (somewhere behind the couch).  After the long conversation during which she got just a little bit slurred she turned off the television and fell asleep.

            The bags had been moved upstairs and the contents were all lying strewn over the bed.  True enough, two new pretty underwear sets and a pack of five plain white briefs were scattered on her pillow as well as a new book that was rated highly by Stephen King, a lip stick in a box far too large for its actual size and then, something else.

            It was a long cucumber-shaped pink thing, longer than he was tall and had sparkles all the way through it.  At one side was a big black dial with notches and on the other side it was rounded and seemed to smile at him.  Its box looked like the kind you would get a Barbie doll in with a big window display and flashy swirly lettering saying _The Desire_.  He wondered for a moment if it came with little outfits. 

He looked from the pink Desire to the over-packaged lipstick trying to decide what would be the best to hide under the bed inside one of the many bags that no longer would fit into the wardrobe but no sooner had his attention zoomed straight back to the pink Desire when an almighty, exaggerated yawn came from the door as she walked in the room and turned on her small bedside lamp.  He didn’t have to worry about being seen, Skevs never where but he still ducked and waddled himself to the other side of the bed and sat down, leaning against one of her old rabbit-shaped slippers which he had once wanted to hide for himself and sleep in. 

Mumbling to herself, she moved all the stuff off the bed.  Everything tipped onto the floor and she used her foot to drag it all up along the carpet so she wouldn’t stand on it all in the morning.  The last thing to move was the pink cucumber named Desire.  She went very quiet the moment she had it in her hand.  All her sighing and mumblings about the state of the room and needing to change the bedclothes all stopped and she just looked at it.  Suddenly, with a single movement of her fingers, the pink thing suddenly started to shout at her.  It was making noises like a giant wasp or hornet!  It buzzed and shook in her hand and shockingly, it made her smile.  She sat on the edge of the bed with her back to him making him have to run over the mattress again to see what she was doing with it.  She was playing with the chunky dial and the more she did, the more aggravated the pink thing became, writhing in her hands trying to escape.  He started to thank his lucky stars he didn’t try to hide this Desire thing under the bed.  It would have probably have tried to beat him up.

Without another word she turned off the light and slid under the duvet covers.  She wriggled in deeper and deeper, squirming and rolling and then suddenly things were getting thrown out of the bed and onto the floor!  It took a minute to realise that it was her blue and white cow pyjama bottoms and then after even more wriggling, her blue and white pyjama top and then bra came hurling to the bedroom floor!  All the while this pink Desire creature grumped at her and growled and groaned and all the while, she wriggled.

            He knew the expression he had on his face was probably quite funny to look at but he couldn’t figure out what was going on.  A large mountain in the bed sheets was then created as her knees bent up and then all of a sudden, the creatures strange grumping subsided and as if to mock the beasts quietening, she giggled.  But then, it only retaliated by shouting louder, buzzing at her but then it was quietened again.  Her wriggling then became less severe as it was clear she was winning the creature over but he could not take it any more, he had to know what was going on.  He crept in under the covers from the bottom of the bed and pulled himself along on his arms and shuffling feet.  Inside the bed clothes he saw the beast grasped in her fingers and…

            …She was pushing it inside herself, into the dark wetness between her legs.  It glistened more and more as she pulsed with it, pushing her body onto it, wriggling on it, taking it out and pressing it hard against herself.  Her other hand slid from her breasts to that inner cavity, taking some of the juices onto her fingers to bring it back, moistening her nipples with it until they too glistened. 

He suddenly had to duck as with a muttering moan she clasped her knees together and seemed to grip the glistening Desire tighter.  He decided to get closer so slipped underneath her quivering legs, keeping to the other side of her pumping hand.  He had to watch his balance throughout too as her body bucked and writhed with it inside her, throwing him all over the soft mattress.  Suddenly, for a moment, he lost his balance completely and as she pushed herself further down into the mattress, he fell forward right onto the hollow between her legs and the moving slick beast.  He tried to push himself up off her but his hand pushed suddenly into the fold of her tissues and slid up so that his body was now pressed right up against her wetness.  With his accidental motion she suddenly let out a gasp and her knees started quivering more and her pulsing of this pink beast within her slowed down as she made careful “ooooh” sounds.  Now intrigued he, being careful still of the moving hand, leant up off her slick wetness and pushed.  His hand found a soft warm fold but beneath it was a hard nub that seemed to pulse.  So hot was this spot, so wet that he let his full hand cup and sweep over it.  It seemed the more he rubbed back and forth, the wetter the pink beast Desire got, her legs quivered and the deeper and breathier her moans.

_This was pleasure she was feeling_ , he realised belatedly.  In fact with a little nod of surprise, he noticed that his own penis had gotten stiff and pushed against his trousers.  So with excitement and a little bit of desperation, without taking his hand from the swollen nub, he unbuckled himself instantly letting it spring free.  He exchanged his roaming hand for the free one and grasped it tightly.  It now was covered in the warm juices that were gently seeping from her warm place and the feeling he got from this made him moan just as loudly as she.

The hand that now touched her had been dry and now he felt the friction on this soft tissue build.  While pulling gently on his penis, he couldn’t help but lean closer.  The motions of his fumbling hand on her swollen bead became more erratic as she started to buck.  As he fell closer to her opening again, his face same very close to the swelling and the pulsing in his own penis became incredible!  He felt a great urge to stretch out his tongue and lick the wetness coming from her, lick the hard fleshy swelling.  All at once now with the pink pulsing beast ramming into her opening, his hand cupping and rubbing the swelling, which he in turn licked graciously drinking this sweet juice and the stroking of and pulling at his penis, it became too, too much.  Both of them were almost uncontrolled in their motions now, her bucking and his crying out.  Suddenly she let out a cry and a call out to her saviour and with a sudden and incredible last buck and sigh, her whole body let out a jerk and her knees pulled up further, pulling his body right up to her opening.  His body now was being squeezed and grinded against her and still, with this amazing feeling, one last lick and suck at her swelling he was greeted by an incredible rise in pleasure and his penis started to pulse out sweet juices of its own.  Slowly her spasms started to slow and gently, so not to rile her up further, he continued to rub her, his own juice lubricating the motions.  Slowly, her legs fell open again and released him from her grasp.  She pulled her pink beast named Desire from herself, its enthusiastic groanings silent now and she let it fall from her hand and let it roll onto the floor.  He could only lie there, still against the folds of her wetness, warm and refreshed and increasingly sleepy.

            Morning came and he awoke in his own place having had slipped into his own dimension in the night.  Immediately he ran over to his little chest and took out the knee high silver and black stripy sock and took it immediately to the space slightly under her washing machine for her to find.

            She had left the house later on when he began the hunt for the pink monster.  He felt he just had to have it for his collection.  This was better than any sock or back off an earring.  This would really annoy her not to have it and he knew this would definitely be something she would miss. 

He found it still under her bed where it rolled after last nights pleasures.  He pulled it out and grasped and turned the big black dial, a little apprehensively at first and when it came to life, he could only keep out its way for a little bit until he realised it wasn’t going to attack him.  Maybe the fact they were so close last night it was being friendly to him?  The manic buzzing continued and he moved over to touch it, the vibration suddenly a reminder of the wonderful feeling he had being so close to it and her wetness.  He moved then a little closer until it was right at his legs.  That buzzing moved all the way up to his groin and suddenly he knew what he wanted.  Stripping off his trousers he mounted it, straddled it so his balls were sitting on top of it, his erect penis buzzing now in his hand.  The vibrations seemed to move up his back package too and the feeling was just fantastic.

He imagined that this was inside her warm place again and that the juices from her were used to moisten her nipples.  He imagined then, this pink beast pushing deep inside her while he sat atop her breasts as he licked her nipples.  What a wonderful feeling that would be!  She would cry out and moan and rock her body and then he would slip between her legs again and he would lick her pulsing nub while pulling at his penis and then all the thoughts came together and he had that same fantastic sensation burst from his loins.  He had to fall off the beast lest the sensation make him faint.

            As he lay, he heard the front door open and close and the rustle of lots of bags.  That warm twinkling within his body brought back more little flash backs of last nights happenings.

            The decision was made.  The pink beast named Desire stayed with her and he would always make sure that it was somewhere she would find it


End file.
